Megaman ZX Orgins
by corinster2
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Ourobos has fallen, and Master Thomas has betrayed legion. Only one megaman can stop him... but can he do it when he dosen't have any memories? Accepting OCs! On hiatus until I can actually write it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Here it goes!**

**Chapter 1-Revalations**

* * *

"… To bring new life into the world, Eh?" Master Thomas said to his companion, Master Mikhail. They were in HQ, watching down at the city below them. It had been a few weeks since Ouroboros had been destroyed.

"In the last mission report…Albert said some rather outrageous things." Mikhail replied.

"Mikhail… Do you think it's presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" Thomas asked.

"How absurd… Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings." Mikhail replied once again. Mikhail was beginning to worry. He had sensed something was wrong the minute Thomas and him started talking.

"There are laws giving equality to humans and reploids, correct?" Thomas asked, his voice getting angrier. This really made Mikhail worry. "Don't you remember? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them." His voice was _very_ angry now.

"W-what are you saying?" Mikhail asked, sounding scared.

"Give Humans robotic bodies, and give Reploids mortality. So, were do you think the human bodies for the reploids are?" Thomas asked accusingly. "What do you think happened to the original reploid data from before we gave them mortality?" Suddenly, the four Megaman, Sianarq, Aleous, Atlas, and Thetis, appeared around Thomas, in their megamerged forms.

"Thomas… You…!" Mikhail says, pointing at Thomas, scared to his bones.

"Albert was wrong, so I helped the hunters. But I do think he was right about _one _thing." The Megaman started to close in on Mikhail, reading their weapons.

"This world needs to be reset."

* * *

**AN-Ok, this is already in the game actually, but the new stuff will come next chapter. And, I'm accepting OCs. Also, I will need a female protaganist, so I will pick one from the OCs. So, here's the form!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:Reploid or Human? Mind you all that reploids have a red triangle on there heads.**

**Occupation: Hunters, Guardians, nobody, Master Thomas, Neo Arcadian (Note:THis is my Ocs group. They are good guys), or Mater Albert's group. Albert's minions do make a comeback in this.**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:Height, weight, clothes, eyes, skin and body type, hair.**

**Age:**

**Realations:Go crazy with this. Crushes, siblings, parents, aunts, uncles… go crazy.**

**History:**

**Biometal:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Megamerged form Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extras:**

**You can send in as many OCs as you want, so send them in! And here's my charecter's OC.**

**Name:Yumomaro**

**Gender:male**

**Species:Human**

**Occupation: Nobody yet.**

**Personality:He really dosen't understand feelings or emotions, because of what happens to him in chapter 2. He only understands curiousty, anger, and fear.**

**Appearance:Dirty blond hair, green eyes, 6 feet, 2 inches, 132 ibls, tan and skinny, and wears a black bodysuit, a white and blue jacket knda like vent and Aile's, long jeans, red metallic boots.**

**Age:17**

**Realations:Unknown family, crush to be annouced.**

**History:you'll find out**

**Biometal:CX (Copy X)**

**Personality:Calm, cool, and collected, he actually has copy X's sprit in him, and wants to make up for his previous mistakes.**

**History:You'll find out**

**Appearance:Like model X, except has gold spikes coming out of his head.**

**Megamerged form Appearance:You'll see**

**Likes:Nothing**

**Dislikes: nothing**

**Extras:**

**Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2:Who Am I?

**OK, Last chapter, I looked it over-it was pathetic, right? Well, hopefully this chapter will be better!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Who am I?**

Mikhail's POV

* * *

Pain stung in my chest as Atlas shoot me. I was thrown back, straight into the main computer for the Legion HQ.

"Thomas… all this time?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Yes, Mikhail… This world will be reset by my hands!"

"Is the project who've been working on… the one you said that was to maintain peace… Is that for the world to be reset to?!"

"Of course it is! The "Project" will be a perfect vessel for model W!"

"Then you would mind if I released it, wouldn't you?" I then pushed a button, and a siren went off. On the computer screen, it said, "PROJECT 267894 REALESED! ERROR! ERROR!"

"No!" Thomas yelled. He gave me a cold, hard stare, and then hissed, "Kill him."

Aeleous charged at me with his two swords, sliced, and…

Everything went black. Before I lost all feeling, I heard Thomas said, "Capture the project before it escapes."

* * *

? POV

* * *

I woke up in some type of container. I looked around at my surroundings. It seemed to be a lab of some sort. In glass cases, there were little metal-things. I walked out, curious of what they were. I took of the glass on one, and held it in my hand.

"Hey, kid." It said. Some reason, it didn't surprise me. Wait, what was surprise?

"Yes?"

"Please, help me escape!"

"Why?"

"Their going to use me for an evil purpose… And I'm tired of being used. I've done some pretty bad things in my last lifetime… And now I've got a second chance, so I don't want to mess it up."

"Okay. I'll help, I guess. But, do you know why I'm here?"

As if answering my question, I suddenly heard someone say, "Stop him!" I turned around to see an older boy in green armor and a bunch of purple robots running towards me.

"Dang it all!" Yelled the strange metal. "There after you! Grab that gun off the table, and start shooting!" So that's what I did-But, I was losing. There had to be at least 20 of the robots, and the boy was strong. I ducked behind a table that had fallen down.

"What should I do… Whatever your name is!" I asked.

"My name is Model CX, and I'm a Biometal. What's yours?"

"Yumomaro."

"Nice name. And, if you want to live, I suggest you yell Megamerge."

Um, Ok…" I took a deep breath, and at the top of my lungs, I yelled, "MEGAMERGE!"

"Biolink Established, M.E.G.A. System, On Line!"

There was a flash of light, and suddenly I was in blue armor. (AN-I'm not describing it because it's the same as Vent's Model X armor. Later, it will become different.) "Gah! What's happened to me! M-my hand! It's a laser! What the heck!"

"Shut up and shoot them!"

I stand up, aim the laser at the crowd of enemies, and shoot. It creates a massive explosion. And when it subsides, most of the purple robots were destroyed, and the boy was flat on his face groaning. I then use the laser (which model ZX says is a "Mega Buster") to break a hole in the wall. I look down and see a city.

"Use your rocket boots to fly out of here!" Model CX said.

"I have rocket boots?" The minute I said "rocket boots", I realized I was floating. "Cool."

I then flew into the cold, midnight sky.

* * *

A few hours later…

* * *

Thetis's POV

* * *

I was looking in my old photo book. There was a picture of Aelous, Sianaraq, and me fishing. Atlas probably couldn't have made it, and Yumomaro probably took the picture. Just then, Aeoleus grabbed the photo book, looked in it for a second, and threw it to Atlas.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Give it back!"

"Burn it." Aeoleus said.

Atlas quickly glanced in the book, and then said, "Gladly.", then she megamerged and sent it up in flames.

"You guys are JERKS!" I said while running to my quarters. I wish things could be like they were before…

* * *

Yumomaro POV

* * *

"Model CX, do you know who I am?" I asked. "I can't remember anything."

I was standing on a large building, far away from the place I was in.

"Sorry." He replied. "You've been there longer than I have."

I sighed and said, "I'm going to look around for a place were I can sleep." After awhile, I found an abandoned warehouse.

"Now, if were going to challenge Legion (Those were those guys who were after you), we'll have to assemble a team. And we'll need a team name… Oh! I know! "Neo Acadia", named after my old kingdom! Now, we'll need some team members… I know! You weren't there only project, and I wasn't there only biometal! We could invade, and get as many biometals as possible, and free as many people as possible! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…"

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa. Who said I was challenging legion? Those guys are way tougher than me! I'm pretty sure I just caught them by surprise. If it was a normal fight they'd win." I said.

"Don't you want your memories back?"

"Huh?"

"If we defeated Legion, you could probably get all of your memories back."

"Fine. Neo Arcadia we are, then."

"Good. Now, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…"

I sighed and looked out the window. That boy who had attacked me… the one who had green armor… Why was he so familiar?

* * *

**AN-Yumomaro finally gets his biometal! What adventures will they have? And how does Yumomaro know the four megaman? Do you even read this? If you do, then answer this question. If you do you'll get a million dollars in (fake) money!**

**Chapter Question:Guess who some of the other projects are. Hint:One is a girl who was very important in ZX, but never appeared in Advent. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Thanks for your reviews!**

**Chapter 3-Neo Arcadia's First Stand**

* * *

I went out early in the morning. Putting my hood up, I went into the market square, or so model CX called it. Model CX said I had to "recruit" members to make a team, so that's what I was going to do. Recruit…

"Model CX, what does recruit mean again?" I asked.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" He silently yelled at me. "We went over this for, like, 2 hours last night! I swear, you'll annoy me to death, ki-!"

"What?"

"Legion soldiers. Keep hidden."

I went over to a wall and kept my head down. I looked up for a few seconds to see what was happening. People were greeting them with warm smiles, happy waves, total respect, you know, for their so called, "protectors".

It disgusted me.

They held me and, according to Model CX, hundreds of other people captive for their experiments. Model CX had been their so long, he cold name almost every captive and tell me what happened to them.

Except me.

All CX knew about me was that I was their top experiment, and was kept in utter secrecy. How I was freed, he had no idea. But I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to save the others in their captivity. I went over a list of names CX had told me in my mind—the names of some of the prisoners. Prairie,Girouette, Hareng, Carrelet, Hunter… My thoughts were interrupted by a huge explosion. I saw the people whom CX called Thetis, Atlas, Aeolus, and Siarnaq destroying everything in sight. The Legion Soldiers didn't help. They all ran away, most likely to find a hole to hide in.

"We know you're here, Yumomaro, so come out, old friend." Aeolus calmly said,

I ran out into their line of sight, pulling off my hood.

"Here I am you scum of… of… um, CX, what was I supposed to say again.

"Idiot! You say, 'Here I am scum of man! Prepare to die!"

"Okay… Here… scum… man… prepare… die… what?!" I asked.

CX let out a heavy sigh and said, "Forget it. Just kill them already."

"Ok… MEGAMERGE!" I yelled.

"Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System, Online!"

I charged at the megamen, my laser arm pointed at them.

"Big mistake." Atlas said as she pointed her gun at me. She shot, and it hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground with a clang. It was over from the start.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"That was… way too easy." Thetis muttered.

"Let's take him back."

"Not while I live!" a voice shouted. I saw a blur of black jump out of nowhere, and then fainted.

* * *

Nearby…

* * *

A girl walked down the abandoned streets limping. She turned around the corner just to see a strange boy get shot, and a shadowy figure jump out to protect him. She ran over to the boy, who looked about 17.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" She asked him, but it was no use: he was out cold.

"Oh, great. MORE people." The girl who had shot the boy said.

"Hey! You can't go around shooting people! That's just- oof!" She yelled as she got blasted back by Atlas's charged shot.

"Now… to deal with this one." She said looking at the young man in front of her.

"Oh, what did I get myself into now?" The man questioned himself.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapters. Oh, And from now on, OCs must be sent through PM, or they will be declined. This is only from this point in time: If you've sent in an OC via review before this, it's okay. If you send one in via review after this, it's not. But tell me how you feel about this chapter! So long!**


End file.
